One problem with imaging systems is the amount of image blur that is attributable to their optics and other components. Some applications require precision measurement of the system point-spread function (PSF) of the imaging system to be made in-situ. This is extraordinarily difficult as it may require measuring an unresolved (near point) source at a resolution that is far higher than the pixel resolution. In some cases, it may also be necessary to measure the change in the PSF across the field-of-view (FOV) of an imaging sensor, compounding the blur-calibration problem.
This blur-calibration problem is markedly more difficult in systems where the required precision or other conditions, such as operation in cryo-vacuum conditions, make it impractical to project precision collimated patterns that fill the sensor's entire FOV. Conventional approaches used to blur-calibrate electro-optic sensors in a cryo-vacuum chamber are time-consuming, expensive and limited in accuracy.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods for improved blur-calibration of imaging sensors which reduce the cost and the calibration time and which increase the accuracy of the blur-calibration data. What are also needed are systems and methods for blur-calibration of imaging sensors suitable for use in cryo-vacuum conditions.